Dança Eterna, Amor Eterno
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: Tradução. Katey tem certeza que Javier a superou. Depois de três anos sem dar notícias, é claro que superou. Mas ela não consegue parar de pensar nele. Então, quando volta a Havana e vai atrás dele, o que fará? Será que ele ainda a ama? Impossível, certo?


Olá pessoinhas )

Bom, essa aqui é uma fanfic muito legal que eu encontrei, e quis traduzir na hora!

O autor (ou autora) é **Moonstar-Dreamer**, e escreve muito bem!

_**A/N: Oi! Essa é minha primeira fanfic completa! Estou tão contente. Reviews seriam ótimas, só não me magoem muito, ok? Sou iniciante nisso :P O motivo por trás dessa história foi minha insatisfação com o final do filme. **__**Então**_ _**uma amiga me convenceu a escrevê-la. Obrigada Lea! Divirtam-se :D**_

**Dança****Eterna, Amor Eterno**

_Por Moonstar-Dreamer_

(e traduzido por Kagome-LilyE)

_Como você sabe que é amor?_

_Como você descobre que se apaixonou, e muito, por aquela pessoa especial?_

Essas perguntas assombraram Katey Miller por tanto tempo que lhe pareceu uma vida. Mas agora ela estava começando a entender uma coisa. A única forma de se descobrir que ama alguém é perder essa pessoa. E contrariando todas as possibilidades, tudo o que você quer é ter a pessoa de volta. Quando o coração dói, e o fundo da sua alma chora para estar novamente com essa pessoa... _É assim_ que você sabe.

Suspirando, Katey fechou o livro e deixou seu olhar se perder no céu. O dia estava morno, típico de um Outono em Cuba, e o céu estava tão azul quanto costumava ser no Verão Americano. Era um dia para sonhar, e para se perder em lembranças.

Katey havia se matriculado em Radcliff três anos antes, no fim do verão, pressionada pelos pais a continuar o caminho que havia deixado. Mas ela não encontrou felicidade na faculdade. Os caminhos da mente não mais a interessavam. Foi como se aquele fatídico verão em Cuba tivesse provocado tal revelação. Apesar de Katey ter mantido suas notas, a única coisa que continuava prendendo sua atenção era a dança. E mesmo _isso_ deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Durante aqueles três anos, _ele_ foi tudo em que ela conseguiu pensar. Javier Suarez, o garoto que capturou seu coração e se recusou a devolvê-lo. Ela continuou dançando, esperando, desejando que a magia voltasse para ela, que não fosse apenas um garoto cubano que a fizesse sentir daquela forma. Sua carreira como dançarina deslanchou; ela se tornou campeã nacional em um tempo tão curto que lhe pareceu um piscar de olhos. Mas Katey logo percebeu que receber títulos e ganhar troféus não era o suficiente. Ela precisava sentir novamente.

E agora Katey se encontrava exatamente onde havia começado; em Havana, de coração partido, e mais uma vez envolvida num concurso de dança.

'Ei, Katey! Katey?'

Ela foi tirada de seus devaneios pelo som animado de uma voz masculina. Semicerrou os olhos contra o sol, e observou a figura vir do mar em sua direção.

'Katey, venha para o mar, está fantástico!'

Ela franziu o nariz. 'Você não acha que deveríamos estar praticando?'

Encontrou, então, um par de olhos 'de cachorrinho' por debaixo da franja molhada. 'Nós não iremos dançar tanto assim, Katey. Somos juízes, não participantes'

'Sim, mas ainda temos que-'

'Oh, vamos!' Suas mãos foram agarradas, e ela foi puxada diretamente para a água. Gritou, estridente, reclamando de tudo aquilo, e puxou seu agressor, fazendo-o cair de costas na água. Quando ele retornou à superfície, tossindo, Katey se permitiu gargalhar.

'Você está engraçado'

Com um sorriso, o homem a alcançou, beijou seus lábios, e a puxou de volta para si. 'É por isso que quero me casar com você, sabe? Só por essa risada' Ele a circundou com seus braços, e descansou o queixo no ombro dela. Lembranças invadiram a mente de Katey... Pensamentos dela e de Javier, exatamente daquele jeito, anos atrás...

'Quando você dirá sim, Katey?'

Congelada, deixou o passado atormentar sua mente. Antes, era Javier abraçando-a, mostrando como devia se mover com liberdade e facilidade. As mãos dele em sua pele, enquanto deixava o oceano a guiar. Mas agora... não era outro senão James Phelps quem tinha as mãos em si. James, seu parceiro de dança por dois anos, seu companheiro de campeonatos, da forma que o destino teria feito.

Ele a amava, e Katey sabia que deveria ser grata. Que outro homem iria querê-la, sabendo que ela nunca o amaria de volta? Mas James jamais poderia fazê-la feliz. 'Nós deveríamos estar nos concentrando na competição'

Katey viu a frustração pairar sobre o rosto dele, enquanto se afastava. 'Isso é muito mais importante! Você não entende? Eu quero que seja minha mulher!'

Com um olhar impaciente, ela deu as costas. 'James, você sabe que não o amo. Você é meu parceiro de dança'

'Mas você significa mais do que isso para mim!' Rosnando, o homem agarrou seu pulso. 'Eu te amo! Sempre amei! Dançar com você é especial. Eu só gostaria que você aceitasse isso'

'Não posso, James' Suspirando, Katey fez menção de se distanciar. Mas o que ouviu a seguir fez com que paralisasse.

'Deixe-o ir, Katey. Javier não faz mais parte da sua vida, e nunca fará' Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos dela. 'Encare os fatos. Ele provavelmente está casado e tem dez filhos agora'

Sem que pudesse se controlar, Katey virou-se, e deu um sonoro tapa no rosto de James. Ele piscou, chocado, enquanto sua própria mão subia para o local do tapa. 'Katey, eu-'

'Não diga' Sem mais palavras, ela voltou para o Hotel, deixando James parado em meio à água. Katey correu até seu quarto e jogou-se na cama. Depois de uma pausa, rolou para o lado, e pressionou as mãos nos olhos. Agora que precisava delas, as lágrimas simplesmente não viriam.

_Será que ele está certo?_ Ela pensou. _Será que ele está casado? E tem filhos?_ Parte dela não podia suportar o pensamento. Ele não podia esquecê-la tão facilmente, podia? Por vezes ela perguntou a si mesma porque havia concordado em voltar a Havana. As coisas não estavam bem no país, e recusar a oferta de ser juiz teria sido simples. A única resposta que encontrou foi que ela queria, _precisava_ vê-lo novamente, mesmo que fosse por um mínimo instante. Mas se vê-lo significava vê-lo com outra mulher... Katey não estava certa se podia suportar.

Mas havia outra parte dela. E era uma parte que apenas esperava que onde quer que ele estivesse, com quem estivesse, estivesse feliz.

'Oh Javier' Ela sussurrou, virando-se na direção da janela. 'Por favor, deixe-me vê-lo, só uma vez'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Senhoras e Senhores, bem-vindos à quarta competição anual de dança do Palace!' Uma salva de palmas acompanhou a saudação. 'Dando início à competição, recebam os campeões americanos, Sr. James Phelps e Srta. Katey Miller!'

Uma salva de palmas mais entusiasmada acompanhou sua entrada. Obviamente sua reputação havia alcançado Cuba. Sorrindo, linda e largamente, ela permitiu que James a mostrasse para a platéia antes de tomarem suas posições. Não importa o que acontecesse entre eles, Katey sabia que sempre seria capaz de dançar bem com seu parceiro.

Ao começarem a dançar, Katey se permitiu analisar a forma que se moviam. Não havia nada além de habilidade e elegância quando se tratava de dançar com James. Mais uma vez, seus movimentos se tornaram refinados, graciosos e fluidos, mas não havia sequer um traço da magia que dividira com Javier. Observadores poderiam dizer que ela exibia o máximo de perfeição quando dançava. Mas como poderiam não perceber que a chama da paixão e do deleite simplesmente não estava lá? Até mesmo James falhara nessa percepção.

James levou-a até o chão, e a melodia chegou ao final. Os aplausos ecoaram pelo salão, enquanto eles se sentavam e se preparavam para o início da competição. O apresentador demorou-se um pouco, e então todos os casais tomaram suas posições. Havia dez deles, todas as mulheres incrivelmente bonitas. _E todas Cubanas_, Katey pensou para si. Ela e James precisavam ter algo para estar lá; por que permitiriam que qualquer pessoa que não fosse cubana participasse?

De repente, algo capturou seu olhar. Ela ouviu ao fundo algum outro juiz murmurar alguma coisa sobre o casal número cinco, mas sua atenção já havia sido presa. Uma mulher de corpo bem torneado com um vestido púrpura intenso foi levada até o chão, e depois o movimento foi repetido numa rápida sucessão. Ela exibia um largo sorriso, que se transformou em um sorriso sensual quando ela rodopiou e encarou seu parceiro. _Ela está dançando como eu dancei. _Katey pensou, melancolicamente, enquanto continuava a assistir. Após um pequeno instante, ela franziu o cenho. _Na verdade... Isso é exatamente como eu dancei. Esses são os passos que dancei com Javier!_ Quando os dois voltaram-se, seus lábios se encontraram, e Katey teve um rápido vislumbre de ambos com os corpos colados antes de a jovem ser rodopiada para longe mais uma vez.

Mas aquele momento foi o suficiente.

Ela praticamente sentiu a cor sumir de seu rosto. Sua boca tremeu, entreaberta, e ela estava a meio caminho de se levantar, quando sentiu uma mão puxá-la para baixo pelo braço.

'Sente-se!' James sibilou. 'O que você pode fazer?'

Ainda com a boca entreaberta, Katey não podia tirar os olhos do casal. Em meio a todo o barulho, ela ouviu a própria voz sussurrar o nome dele, e, como se ele tivesse escutado, seus olhos voltaram-se repentinamente para encontrar os de Katey.

Ela viu o choque, a confusão, tudo espelhando o que ela própria sentia, enquanto seu coração escapou para a garganta. Ela murmurou seu nome uma vez, duas, e viu seus olhos arregalarem-se.

'Javier...' Soluçou, em silêncio. E o inesperado aconteceu. O momento crucial, o momento em que ele deveria segurar sua parceira a centímetros do chão, ele a derrubou. Um baque surdo, e a platéia prendeu a respiração. Uma alta e indignada exclamação da mulher se seguiu, mas Javier nem notou enquanto passava por ela, os olhos fixos em Katey.

Dúvida e dor atingiram a mente dela, tudo de uma vez. Ele havia dançado com outra mulher, _sua dança_, e... ele a beijou! Aquele era Javier, Javier Suarez, o homem que ela ansiara poder ver por três anos. Mas agora seus piores pesadelos tornaram-se verdade. Ele podia dançar com outra e sentir aquela conexão. Com outra.

Ele não precisava dela como ela precisava dele.

Katey desviou o olhar, e dirigiu-o para James no processo. James capturou a pequena e gélida mão na sua. 'Vamos sair daqui, ok?'

Ela concordou, desesperada para sair antes que Javier os alcançasse. James se inclinou para os juízes, informando-os que Katey não estava se sentindo bem e que seria melhor levá-la para casa. Então, levantou-se, e guiou Katey para fora do salão, diretamente para o ar noturno.

Enquanto esperavam o carro, James tirou o braço que estivera ao redor dela. E por alguma razão, Katey sabia que ele não estava sendo perverso.

'Aquele _era_ Javier, não era?' Ele murmurou, pouco tempo depois.

Katey apenas concordou com a cabeça.

'Você não queria falar com ele?'

'Ele...ele estava com outra pessoa' _Como se isso fosse justificativa._ Ela pensou, cerrando o maxilar com força para parar as lágrimas. _Ele a beijou... Oh, Deus, ele a beijou..._

James suspirou. 'Olha, eu sei que não sou sua pessoa favorita no momento, mas também sei que você está ferida agora. Não serei um idiota insensível e dizer 'eu te avisei'.' Katey apertou os olhos, e ele estremeceu, mas estreitou o abraço. 'Estou piorando tudo, não estou?' Com um suspiro, observou o carro aproximar-se da sarjeta. 'Vamos para casa'

Conforme o carro distanciou-se de onde haviam estado, Katey olhou através da janela, na direção do Palace. Não podia ter certeza, mas parecia haver uma figura contrastando com a parede da construção, uma silhueta escura no topo da escadaria, as vestes escuras balançando ao vento. Katey piscou em choque e seu coração falhou uma batida, mas quando olhou novamente, a figura não mais estava lá.

Uma mão buscou a sua, carinhosamente. Estava morna, confortável e gentil. Ela olhou para James, que lhe enviou um sorriso simpático, permitindo que finalmente pudesse desabar. Sem qualquer outra palavra, Katey desmontou em lágrimas, e soluços que chacoalhavam todo o seu corpo. Ela deixou que James a envolvesse, e a deixasse chorar tudo que estivera guardando nos últimos anos.

'Vamos para casa, sim?' Ele murmurou, afagando seus cabelos. 'Voltaremos para a boa e velha América em um instante. Colocarei nós dois no primeiro vôo'

Katey apertou-se contra a roupa dele e concordou com a cabeça. Ela o tinha visto. E ele estava feliz. Talvez agora pudesse seguir com a própria vida.

Mesmo aquilo parecendo impossível...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Mostre-me sua estrutura...'_

A voz ecoou no fundo da mente de Katey enquanto esta visualizava a própria figura num espelho de corpo inteiro. Como se obedecesse ao comando, seus braços ergueram-se, num posicionamento perfeito, sólidos como rocha.

_É tudo culpa dele. _Katey pensou, suspirando, e deixando os braços caírem. Aquele instrutor misterioso a havia instruído a se abrir, e a deixar o parceiro tocar aquela parte que deveria ter ficado trancada a sete chaves. E ela o fez, e foi maravilhoso. Mas agora... tudo o que causava era dor.

_Se eu nunca tivesse deixado, não estaria nessa situação._

Ela podia dançar sem emoção; os últimos dois anos haviam provado isso. Mesmo sem aquela conexão, ela ainda podia ser campeã. Mas dançar era muito mais do que ganhar troféus. Era expressão. Se ela não podia encontrar deleite em sua dança, então realmente não havia esperança.

Caminhou até o rádio, e o ligou. Era inútil ficar deprimida agora. Amanhã, ela estaria voando de volta para a América. E, _por Deus_, não voltaria a pôr os pés em Havana novamente.

Uma forte batida Latina alcançou seus ouvidos, e ela tomou sua posição. Era fácil dançar consigo mesma, e Katey fazia isso com freqüência. Era muito mais fácil do que dançar com um parceiro. Bastava estar em harmonia consigo mesma, e com a música, nada mais.

Katey começou a dançar, apenas abrindo os olhos de vez em quando para conferir sua posição no espelho. Uma competição de dança de salão Latina se aproximava, nos Estados Unidos. Depois de tantos meses apenas na dança de salão, ela precisava reaprender a se mover para que pudessem vencer.

_Passo para frente, para trás, frente, trás, desliza para fora e vira. Bom._ Abriu os olhos, rosnando suavemente ao notar que sua posição final carecia de alguma coisa.

_De novo. Passo para frente, para trás, frente, trás, desliza e-_

Sua mão e cintura foram envolvidas. Katey fez um rodopio duplo tão rápido que quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Recuperando-se, olhou feio para seu captor. Seu coração falhou, e seus olhos arregalaram-se em choque.

Finalmente, seu queixo caiu quando encontrou um par de olhos castanhos profundos. Olhos castanhos profundos em conjunto com a pele cor de canela, brilhando para ela por debaixo da franja desarrumada.

'Você virou tábua de passar novamente, _bonita_'

Katey arfou. 'J-_Javier?_'

'Dança comigo' Não era uma pergunta, e a possibilidade de recusar não foi dada. Sem qualquer aviso, ela foi puxada de encontro ao corpo dele, e guiada para uma dança.

Quando o olhou para ele, Katey sentiu algo despertar em si. Os corações batiam juntos num ritmo frenético, como se saíssem do peito e unissem em um único. Os olhos fixos um no outro, e Katey podia quase ver o fogo queimar em seu semblante, fazendo-a perder o fôlego. Moveram-se juntos em perfeita sincronia, os passos sendo guiados por uma coreografia que apenas ambos pareciam conhecer.

_Dançar é ser o que você quiser ser naquele momento._ Javier uma vez disse. E era verdade. Naquele momento, ela não se importava com nada. Não se importava que ele estivesse com outra pessoa, que ela fugira dele. Agora, ela queria estar apaixonada por ele, e ser a outra metade daquela alma. _Ela_ queria ser sua parceira.

Ele a lançou para um rodopio, uma vez, duas, apenas para puxá-la de volta para si num piscar de olhos. Sem permissão, os braços de Katey envolveram-no, puxando-a para mais perto para mover-se junto com ele.

Eles jamais haviam dançado daquela forma antes. Sempre foi um jogo de passos sensuais e provocantes, ou uma simples e divertida troca de contato de pele. Dessa vez, havia paixão. Paixão _de verdade._ Raiva, deleite, frustração, amor, todos misturados numa furiosa seqüência de passos. Toda a emoção que eles sentiram por se verem depois de tanto tempo se tornou terrivelmente óbvia. Cada vez que se empurravam, somente para puxarem-se de volta, como se não pudessem suportar a distância. Ambos frustrados por saberem que, sem o outro, não poderiam ser completos.

_Essa é a magia._ Pensou Katey, ficando zonza, e sentindo o deleite tomar conta de si. _Pela primeira vez em anos, sinto-me viva novamente._

A melodia terminou em um _crescendo_, e Javier a abaixou até o chão. Katey podia jurar que via estrelas. Conforme a trazia de volta, ela se apoiou em seus ombros para manter o equilíbrio. Suas pernas estavam moles como gelatina, e ela tremia incontrolavelmente. Respirando pesadamente, Javier encostou sua testa na dela.

Ele levou a mão ao seu rosto e acariciou. 'Você não vai escapar de mim de novo, _bonita_' Ronronou.

A respiração de Katey voltou num soluço. 'Oh, Javier, eu não devia... Eu vi você com outra, e era a nossa dança, e-'

'Shhh, Katey, eu fiz pelo dinheiro. Só pelo dinheiro' Ele capturou as mãos dela nas suas, e a fez olhar em seus olhos. 'Diga que ainda me ama. Por favor. Diga que o que sua dança mostrou é verdade'

Oh, como ela queria dizer que sim! As palavras queriam simplesmente escapar de seus lábios. Mas... 'Javier, você beijou a outra garota...'

Ele desviou o olhar. 'Você queria que eu sentasse aqui e não fizesse nada enquanto você voltava para a América? Eu escrevi várias cartas e não tive nenhuma resposta. Então pensei que você não queria mais saber de mim...'

'Javier...' Katey cobriu a boca com as mãos. 'Eu não recebi carta alguma. Para onde você as mandou?'

'Para o endereço que você me deu'

'Eu estive em Radcliff. Oh, minha mãe deve tê-las destruído! Desde que voltei de Havana, ela.. Mas eu mandei cartas também'

Javier balançou a cabeça. 'O novo governo não permitiu que cartas estrangeiras entrassem no país, por um período. E quando passou a permitir, minha família havia se mudado'

Os olhos de Katey arregalaram-se. 'Você se mudou?'

Ele deixou que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios. 'Meu irmão Carlos, lembra dele? Ele finalmente fez algo pela família, e se tornou General no exército desse país. Temos uma casa maior, com tudo que precisamos para criar os pequenos'

Uma bolha de alegria encheu-se dentro de Katey. 'Fico muito feliz por você'

Ele suspirou, e capturou novamente as mãos dela. 'Katey... você não deve ficar brava com o que vou dizer. Lembre-se que eu acreditei que você não queria mais nada comigo. E eu sabia que não podia ficar esperando para sempre'

Katey sentiu o terror preenchendo-a. 'Javier? O que é?'

'Azucena, a garota que você viu ontem à noite' Ele respirou fundo, e encontrou os olhos dela. 'Nós estamos noivos'

Levou um tempo para que as palavras fizessem sentido em sua cabeça. E quando fizeram, Katey sentiu o corpo congelar. 'N-noivos?' Ele concordou. Katey puxou as mãos de volta para si, e virou as costas para ele, devagar. 'Desde quando?'

'Um mês atrás. O mesmo tempo que desisti de esperar por você'

Ela apertou os olhos com força enquanto as lágrimas tentavam sair. 'Oh, Deus...'

Javier deu um passo a frente, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia alguém bater na porta. Katey virou-se, enquanto a porta se abria, e James entrou.

'Katey, as passagens acabaram de chegar. Partiremos por volta das quatro, tudo bem...' Ele viu Javier. '...você? Cacete!' Seu rosto tomou uma expressão pesada. 'O que diabos _ele_ está fazendo aqui?!' James avançou, mas foi parado por Katey, que gritou para que parasse.

'Nós estamos conversando, James! Só conversando! Javier... Javier veio dizer adeus' Aquilo capturou sua atenção. Ele mirou-a, e sentiu a raiva se esvair de seus olhos azuis.

'Adeus?'

Katey fez que sim com a cabeça. 'Ele...soube do nosso noivado, e veio me desejar boa sorte'

'Noivado?' Por um instante, James pareceu perplexo. Katey o fitou, com a súplica no olhar. Então, ele entendeu. 'Isso significa que você aceita?'

'Eu-' Deu uma última olhada em Javier. 'Sim'

James correu para ela e a abraçou, encostando seus lábios em seguida. Os olhos de Katey arregalaram-se com o movimento repentino, mas ela forçou-se a fechá-los, repousar as mãos em seus ombros e não empurrá-lo. Ele não causava repulsa, mas aquele sentimento, aquele _horrível_ sentimento de culpa e traição que jazia na boca de seu estômago a fazia querer empurrá-lo. Acabara de aceitar casar-se com James Phelps, e agora o estava beijando na frente de Javier. Por que havia feito isso?

_Porque ele fez exatamente o mesmo com você._ Disse uma vozinha desagradável no fundo de sua mente.

Finalmente, James se afastou. Ele sorriu para ela, e a puxou para si. Katey virou a cabeça para ver Javier ainda parado ali. A fúria estava presente em seu semblante; seu olhar era feroz e seus punhos estavam cerrados. _Não sei porque ele está tão bravo._ Ela pensou. _Ele acabou de anunciar o próprio noivado, então por que eu não posso anunciar o meu?_

'Eu espero' Javier murmurou. 'Que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos' Ele olhou uma última vez para Katey, girou nos calcanhares e saiu da sala. Enquanto o observava sair, Katey sentiu o coração despedaçar mais uma vez.

A porta bateu, e a sala permaneceu em silêncio por um instante. James virou para ela, e tirou o cabelo que insistia em cobrir seus olhos. 'Você pode chorar agora, se quiser'

Katey mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça. 'Não. Nós já chegamos ao fim. Eu só me odeio por ter perdido três anos da minha vida'

James estranhou. 'Você falou sério? Realmente quer que sejamos noivos?'

'Eu acho...acho que é o melhor' Ela o fitou. 'Não será o casamento perfeito, mas você cuidará de mim, não cuidará? Você já esteve comigo por todo esse tempo mesmo'

Ele lhe deu um sorriso, e a puxou para um abraço apertado. 'Claro que sim, Katey, claro que cuidarei'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E foi somente naquela noite que Katey percebeu algo horrível.

Ela se sentou, fitando o diamante de 24 quilates em seu dedo, e observando como a luz do luar era refletida por ele. _Eu o amo._ Pensou. _Mas não como uma mulher deve amar seu marido. Mas deve haver muitos casamentos por aí que não têm nada a ver com amor._ Depois que esse pensamento passou por sua mente, o rosto de Javier flutuou em frente aos seus olhos. Foi aí que algo terrível lhe ocorreu.

Se ela deixasse Havana assim, se arrependeria pelo resto da vida. Provavelmente terminaria amarga, odiando Javier com todo o seu ser, e em retorno, ele terminaria desprezando-a. Mas... mesmo que não pudessem terminar juntos, não queria que as lembranças que dividiram fossem manchadas com esse tipo de ódio.

Quando amanheceu nas ruas de Havana, no dia seguinte, Katey Miller procurava desesperadamente por Javier, como havia feito anos antes. Da primeira vez, o havia procurado para pedir que dançasse com ela. Da segunda vez, era para dizer que estava com medo. Depois, havia se refugiado em sua casa fugindo da própria família, e depois o visitara para dizer adeus. Mas dessa vez... bem, ela o estava procurando para implorar por seu perdão.

Katey se aproximou do portão da casa com uma pontada saudável de medo. Ela sabia que haviam se mudado, mas a família que agora morava ali poderia dar alguma pista de onde a família Suarez estava. Mesmo assim... o lugar trouxe de volta lembranças que talvez fosse melhor esquecer. A irmãzinha de Javier no portão, sua mãe sendo tão simpática com ela, o sorriso satisfeito dele quando admitiu ter medo...

Balançando a cabeça, Katey chegou-se ao portão e chamou, em espanhol 'Olá? Procuro a família Suarez!'

Um homem idoso colocou a cabeça na fresta da porta. 'Maria!' Ele chamou, dentro da casa. 'Tem uma garota estrangeira no nosso portão!'

'Livre-se dela, então!' A mulher respondeu. 'Estou ocupada'

O homem aproximou-se, e Katey sorriu o mais simpática possível. 'Olá, meu nome é Katey Miller, e sou uma conhecida da família Suarez. O senhor por acaso poderia me informar onde eles moram agora?'

Por um instante, o homem apenas piscou para ela, fazendo-a pensar que talvez ele não tivesse entendido. _Acho que meu Espanhol não é tão bom, afinal._ Mas depois de uma longa pausa, o homem finalmente disse alguma coisa.

'Suarez? Ah, eles moraram aqui antes. O filho mais velho é General'

'Isso, são eles!' Katey agarrou-se ao portão, entusiasmada. 'O senhor pode me dizer onde moram agora?'

Ele tombou a cabeça. 'Eu não sei. Mas se você perguntar a qualquer um do exército, ele deverá saber onde mora um de seus Generais'

'E onde posso encontrar homens do exército?'

O homem tossiu, rindo. 'Nas ruas, é claro!' Se aproximou mais do portão. 'As coisas estão mais assustadoras nas ruas hoje do que eram quando Batista estava no poder'

Os olhos de Katey arregalaram-se. 'Mesmo?'

Ele concordou. 'Agora vá, antes que minha mulher me bata por estar falando com você. Esteja avisada que seu tipo não é bem-vindo por aqui' Voltou-se abruptamente, e adentrou novamente a casa. Katey permaneceu lá por um instante, enquanto o argumento penetrava em seu cérebro. Depois, virou as costas e desceu a rua.

_Encontrar um soldado. Quão difícil pode ser, se o que o homem disse for verdade?_ Ela pensou, enquanto deixava aquela rua e seguia para a principal. Foi em direção da fonte e, como se o destino o quisesse assim, avistou alguns homens vestidos em uniformes verde-garrafa sentados em um café próximo. Katey se aproximou com cautela.

'Com licença' Começou. As seis cabeças voltaram-se em sua direção, e ela deu um passo para trás. 'Desculpem-me, mas algum de vocês pode me indicar o caminho para a casa do General Suarez? Receio que esteja um pouco perdida'

Um dos homens levantou-se. 'E por que deveríamos, _yankee_? Você nem deveria estar nesse país'

'Acalme-se, Jarevo' Outro homem levantou-se, e segurou o outro pelo braço. Ele parecia vagamente familiar a Katey. 'Essa garota não é nenhuma _yankee_, ela já foi rainha do La Rosa Negra'

Os olhos de Katey abriram-se assustados. 'Como sabe disso?'

O homem apanhou sua mão e a beijou, e depois respondeu em inglês. 'Você não se lembra de mim, mas eu era rei antes de você e o pequeno Javier tirarem minha coroa' Ele sorriu amigavelmente. 'É bom vê-la novamente em Havana. Talvez agora Javier pare com a lamentação e volte a dançar decentemente'

A dor invadiu seu peito. 'Eu soube que ele tem uma nova parceira'

'Azucena não faz surgir aquela chama como você fazia, _chiquita_. Todo mundo sabe disso. Até a mãe de Javier sabe disso. Agora, você precisa encontrá-lo, certo?'

Katey fez que sim com a cabeça, recusando-se a deixar que a falsa esperança preenchesse seu coração.

'Okay!' Com um largo sorriso, ele virou para seus companheiros e falou em um espanhol rápido e cheio de sotaque, e ela não conseguiu entender. Eles responderam de forma simpática, alguns de forma dura, outros rindo. Em seguida, o homem virou-se novamente para ela. 'Já tenho permissão para te indicar o caminho. Foi fácil convencer meu superior'

Katey sorriu. 'Isso é muito bom!'

'Isso não... como se diz?.. não é um problema. Chegar até a casa dos Suarez é bem simples. Siga essa rua até o final, até chegar a uma bifurcação. Vire à esquerda, depois esquerda de novo, e você chegará aos subúrbios de Havana. A casa é branca, a única casa branca da rua. Você não vai se confundir'

Ela segurou sua mão, rezando para que não se esquecesse. 'Obrigada. Você não sabe o que isso significa para mim'

'Eu mesmo a levaria, mas como você pode ver, estou em serviço. Boa sorte, _chiquita_' Abanou a mão suavemente, colocou o chapéu de volta na cabeça, e retornou até onde estavam os companheiros.

Katey respirou fundo, e começou a descer a rua.

'Única casa branca da rua? Eu a reconheceria mesmo que fosse a décima casa branca da rua!' Katey chegou-se ao grande portão de aço, e fitou a casa, maravilhada. Era enorme, maior que a casa de verão de sua família na América. Feita de mármore branco, e com colunas na entrada, lembrava mais a Katey um templo grego do que uma casa.

'Esse lugar é maravilhoso' Ela murmurou, não conseguindo evitar sua expressão de ficar boquiaberta.

'Com licença, senhorita, posso ajudá-la?'

Katey saltou e procurou o dono da voz. Era um homem grisalho, em uniforme azul-marinho, que lhe falava do outro lado do portão. Seus olhos pareciam contas negras, e eram assustadoramente suspeitos.

'Hm, sim, desculpe.. Procuro por Javier Suarez. É aqui que ele mora?' Katey respondeu em um espanhol confuso.

'Sim. Você é alguma conhecida do mestre?'

_Mestre? Desde quando Havana estava tão... Americana?_ 'Sim, algo parecido. Ele está?'

O porteiro assentiu. 'Irei informá-lo que está aqui'

'Não, espere!' Se Javier soubesse que estava ali, a probabilidade de ela entrar para conversar com ele seria mínima. 'Eu... Eu não o vejo há algum tempo. Gostaria de fazer uma surpresa, se não se importar'

O porteiro a fitou, com desconfiança expressa em todo o semblante. Ela tentou parecer o mais inocente possível, rezando para que aquilo funcionasse. O homem rosnou, descontente, mas abriu o portão. 'O mestre está na piscina, então se a senhorita quiser, pode chegar até lá passando por trás da casa.'

'Muito obrigada, hmm..' Um pensamento passou rapidamente por sua cabeça. 'A senhorita Azucena está aqui?'

'Ela não estará aqui até o fim da tarde'

Katey soltou o ar, aliviada. 'Obrigada novamente' Enquanto o porteiro fechava o portão, Katey passou pelo jardim o mais rápido que pôde, ainda mantendo a dignidade. Passou pela estufa, ainda admirada com o tamanho da casa. _Javier realmente subiu na vida._ Pensou.

Uma piscina Olímpica atingiu sua vista, fazendo-a parar. Espreguiçadeiras se posicionavam em suas laterais, mas só uma estava ocupada; Javier, de óculos escuros, lia um livro e murmurava para si mesmo vez por outra. Seu coração falhou uma batida quando avistou sua pele bronzeada brilhando no sol cubano, e sentiu o estômago se contrair com a visão dos músculos ondulando quando ele trocava de posição. Ele era tão bonito... _Pare com isso, Katey, você não está aqui para apreciar a vista._

Ela se aproximou o mais silenciosamente que pôde. _Ele deve estar muito concentrado nesse livro para sequer perceber que estou aqui._ Pensou. Respirou fundo, e se deixou ouvir. 'Olá, Javier'

O livro saiu voando quando ele pulou da cadeira, que dobrou-se sobre si mesma e, num estrondo, partiu-se. Ele tentou se agarrar a qualquer coisa para manter o equilíbrio, e derrubou um copo de vidro no processo. Katey precisou morder os lábios para evitar que risse dele tentando fazer três coisas ao mesmo tempo, e falhando terrivelmente.

Por fim, ele conseguiu recuperar-se e ficar de pé, cruzando os braços. 'Parece que você me causa problemas onde quer que eu esteja. Como me encontrou?'

'Eu procurei pelo General Suarez, e me disseram para vir até aqui. Você deve estar muito orgulhoso, Javier'

'De quê?'

'Disso' Ela indicou o seu redor com os braços. 'Bela casa, belo estilo de vida, uma família feliz... Não é tudo que você sempre quis?'

Ele encolheu os ombros. 'Não é tudo que eu sempre quis, mas chega bem perto. Por exemplo' Tirou os óculos escuros. 'Eu queria uma piscina dentro de casa também, mas, hey, essa está ótima'

Katey riu. Era a primeira risada verdadeira que ela se permitia dar no que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. 'Javier, fico contente em saber que está feliz'

Javier deixou que sua cabeça tombasse levemente para o lado. 'Eu não estou feliz. Minha família está feliz, mas eu imagino que isso, de alguma forma, me faça feliz. Pelo menos em partes'

Katey suspirou. Se ele continuasse falando daquela forma, ela terminaria em lágrimas. 'Javier, eu vim para me desculpar. Ontem eu-'

'Você está usando o anel dele'

Ela olhou para o próprio dedo, onde o diamante brilhava. 'Eu... sim' De repente, a amargura voltou como se jamais a tivesse deixado. 'E ela já está usando o seu?'

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. 'Esse não é um dos nossos costumes'. Então, um sorriso travesso apareceu em seu rosto 'Não me diga que você o aceitou simplesmente porque está com ciúmes'

A boca dela abriu-se. 'O- o quê?!'

Javier avançou na direção dela com passos lentos, o sorriso brincalhão ainda nos lábios. 'Você queria me atingir, _bonita_, então usou a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça'

'Eu nunca faria-!' Katey arfou. 'Eu e James estamos noivos não-oficialmente por quase um ano, e eu senti que já era hora de oficializar, visto que _você_ já o fez-'

'Ahh, como suas palavras são traiçoeiras'

Katey se enfezou. 'Como você pode ser tão convencido! Isso é sério!' Ela avançou na direção dele. 'Eu vim aqui para me desculpar, mas se tudo o que você vai fazer é-'

'Então se desculpe' Javier uniu suas mãos atrás de si, esperando, sorrindo. 'Vamos lá, estou ouvindo. Eu sei que você não o ama. Vamos começar por aí'

Ela emitiu um som de frustração, logo que o alcançou. Viu o brilho do triunfo estampado nos olhos dele, e sentiu algo surgir dentro de si. Gritando, o alcançou, e o empurrou com toda a força para trás.

Muitas coisas aconteceram de uma vez. A expressão zombeteira de Javier transformou-se em susto Ele caiu para trás, quase em câmera lenta, e viu a piscina se aproximar de seu corpo. Sem deixar escapar o momento, ele agarrou Katey pelo pulso e a puxou. A risada dela também se transformou num grito de susto quando ele a envolveu em seus braços, e os dois caíram na piscina.

Durante alguns instantes, nada além de água foi registrado na consciência de Katey. Então, a falta de oxigênio foi captada por seu cérebro, e ela teve de retornar à superfície. Arfando, entrou em contato com o sol cubano e foi recebida pela risada de Javier Suarez.

'Isso não é engraçado, seu idiota!' Ela guinchou. 'Esses sapatos são Prada!'

'Prada? O que é Prada? Parece algum tipo de animal para mim, e não um par de sapatos' Ele aproximou-se dela na água, ainda rindo. 'Esqueça os sapatos. E lembre-se como é se divertir, como já fizemos'

'_Diversão_ não é ficar com as roupas ensopadas'

'Relaxe. Nesse tempo, suas roupas irão secar em dez minutos' Sem que Katey pudesse se mover, ele já estava em sua frente, aprisionando-a, fazendo com que suas costas fossem pressionadas contra a lateral da piscina.

'Javier! O que está fazendo?'

'O que você acha?' Ele respondeu num tom baixo.

'Pare de sorrir dessa forma! Javier! Javier...' Sua voz desapareceu quando ele encostou a testa na dela. Ele suspirou longamente, e depois voltou a sorrir.

'Se minha mãe nos visse agora, provavelmente me daria um tiro. Então por que estou fazendo isso?' Ele abriu os olhos e apenas a fitou. 'Diga-me, por quê?'

'Javier...' Mesmo que o sol os atingisse sem misericórdia, Katey tremia. 'Você... Você está noivo. E eu também'

'Isso?' Ele agarrou sua mão, tirando-a da água. O anel brilhava, refletindo o sol. Ela o fitou, com medo. 'Isso não significa nada' Sem qualquer aviso, ele tirou o anel de seu dedo. Paralisada, ela não pôde fazer nada além de observá-lo tirar seu anel, sorrir, e atirá-lo por cima do ombro.

'Javier!' Ela arfou.

'Ele pode até ser caro, mas não significa nada se você não o ama. Diga que você o ama, e eu procuro o anel' Katey estava em silêncio, chocada e sem palavras. O silêncio acendeu uma chama nos olhos castanhos dele, e ele se aproximou ligeiramente, fazendo com que os lábios se tocassem. No mesmo instante, ela sentiu seus ossos e músculos desmancharem-se. Seu coração falhou uma batida, sua cabeça rodou, e ela teve de se segurar nele para permanecer em pé. As mãos dele percorreram suas costas, fazendo-a estremecer, antes de se separarem.

'Diga que você o ama' Ele sussurrou. 'Diga!'

'Javier...' Katey fez uma pausa para respirar. Levou a mão até o rosto dele, tirando o cabelo de seus olhos, e ele a capturou, gentilmente, e depositou nela diversos beijos. Ela sorriu, colocou a mão sobre o coração dele, inclinou-se, e o beijou. 'Você sabe que não amo'

Seus olhos acenderam-se mais uma vez, e ele cobriu a mão dela com a própria. Mas de repente, uma voz despertou-os, chamando em espanhol.

'Javier! Javier? Onde você está? Venha para dentro e se apronte. Azucena chegará em alguns instantes'

'Minha mãe' Javier suspirou. A realidade atingiu Katey num baque.

'É melhor eu ir' Ela fez menção de se afastar, mas ele segurou-a.

'Espere, e quanto a isso? Você não pode ignorar o que aconteceu aqui!'

'Javier' Começou, esgotada. 'Você precisa entender uma coisa. Entre nós nunca poderá existir amor. Eu não amo James, mas preciso me casar com ele'

'Por que?' Javier levantou os braços. 'Por que você precisa se casar com um homem que só quer te maltratar?!'

Ela o silenciou com um olhar. 'Porque precisamos seguir em frente, Javier. Eu não posso me casar com você; você já tem uma noiva. Você precisa ficar em Havana por sua família, e eu preciso voltar para a América porque não tenho permissão para ficar em Cuba' Katey saiu da piscina e exibiu um pequeno sorriso. 'Lembre-se de mim, Javier. Não me odeie, não importa o quanto você queira. Você... você sempre estará no meu coração' Ela se ergueu e sorriu para ele, mesmo que tudo o que podia escutar fosse o seu coração se partindo. 'Adeus, Javier!'

'Katey, espera!'

Ela passou pelo portão, e saiu. A última coisa que ouviu foi Javier gritando seu nome, chamando-a. 'Isso _não_ é um adeus, Katey Miller, eu juro!'

Mas ela não ouviu mais nada. Ela correu pela rua, e fez seu caminho de volta ao hotel. As lágrimas cegavam-na e escorriam por seu rosto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A América era tão monótona.

Katey estava de pé mais uma vez em frente a um espelho de corpo inteiro, inspecionando seu vestido uma última vez. O tecido era vermelho e translúcido, a fazia parecer ainda mais esguia, e se destacava em sua pele clara. Mas acima de tudo, aquela tonalidade lhe lembrava terrivelmente do vestido que usara na primeira vez que dançara com Javier.

Um baile. Aquela era a coisa mais original que sua mãe poderia inventar para uma festa de noivado. Mães que freqüentavam _country clubs_ simplesmente adoravam exibir seus filhos e status a qualquer oportunidade. E sua mãe não era exceção.

_Apesar que_, Katey pensou com um pequeno sorriso, _ela lidou bem com o 'baile às avessas'._

No retorno aos Estados Unidos, James _finalmente_ percebeu que ela não usava mais seu anel. Ele ficou muito triste de início, mas Katey tratou de explicar a história toda. O que realmente a surpreendeu foi que James foi incrivelmente compreensivo, e disse que, no lugar de Javier, teria arrancado o braço inteiro somente para tirar dela o anel de outro homem. Disse, ainda, que mantinha a proposta de casamento, embora não acreditasse que aquilo ainda fosse uma boa idéia.

'Eu sempre te amarei' Ele disse. 'Mas se você não me ama, casar-nos apenas traria dor e sofrimento'

E então eles não estavam mais noivos. E voltaram para a casa dos pais ainda amigos.

O 'baile às avessas' veio três semanas mais tarde. Sua irmã mais nova, Susie, apareceu numa fria tarde de novembro e disse que gostava de James. _Gostava_ de James.

'Mas ele é muito velho para você!' Katey argumentou. Mas a irmã insistiu veemente que quatro anos não eram nada se comparassem com algumas amigas. Chocada, Katey não pôde fazer mais nada além de observar o romance florescer. Parecia que James adorava sua irmã, e aquela era uma união que os pais aprovavam. Apenas quatro semanas depois, James tomou coragem para pedi-la em casamento.

E, claro, Susie aceitou.

E então lá estavam todos, na véspera de Natal, no _country club_, para celebrar o noivado de Susie Miller e James Phelps.

Katey foi até a irmã. Vendo-a, os olhos de Susie acenderam-se e ela correu até Katey, que a recebeu com um abraço e enterrou o rosto nos cachos dourados dela.

'Suze, você está linda'

'Obrigada, você também. Oh, Katey, eu não posso acreditar que isso tudo é para mim' Havia alegria e lágrimas em seus olhos. 'Você acreditava que eu seria tão feliz?'

'Sim' Katey arrumou os cabelos da irmã, tirando algumas mechas de seu rosto, e sorriu. 'Eu sempre soube que você teria uma vida inteira de alegrias bem diante de seus olhos. Só estou um pouco surpresa que isso tudo será com James'

'Ele é seu parceiro de dança, Katey' Susie riu. 'Então ele não pode ser tão ruim assim'

'Hmmm' Ela deu um risinho. 'Não será meu parceiro de dança por muito tempo, do jeito que vocês estão indo. Parece que terei que me retirar e dar espaço para os novatos' Alguém chamou o nome de Susie. Ela fitou Katey em dúvida. 'Pode ir, ficarei bem. Sou uma 'dama velha', afinal' Susie sorriu, e foi até a amiga que a chamava.

Katey suspirou. Ela realmente era uma 'dama velha'. Pelo menos para os padrões. A maioria de suas amigas terminara os estudos e casara-se quase instantaneamente. _Mas bem,_ ela pensou, _não me casarei com ninguém que não amo, e o único que amarei será Javier. Pergunto-me como ele está, de qualquer forma. Acostumando-se à vida de casado, provavelmente..._

Pensamentos como aquele ainda davam pontadas em seu coração. A única coisa que a consolava era que ele estava feliz. Se ele estivesse feliz, então alguma parte dela estava satisfeita.

'Querida? Quer dançar?'

Katey procurou o dono da voz, e um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios quando encontrou a figura de seu pai. Ela pegou sua mão. 'Será um prazer, papai'

Enquanto dançavam, parecia que teriam uma oportunidade de conversar como não tinham há meses.

'Você sabe, querida, que sua mãe ainda lamenta muito por não ter te dado aquelas cartas. Ela apenas queria o seu bem'

'Oh, papai' Katey suspirou. Depois de brigar com a mãe por causa das cartas, ela não acreditava que tê-las recebido teria feito alguma diferença. Não estava amargurada; apenas sabia que ela e Javier jamais poderiam ficar juntos. 'Não importa mais agora'

'Bem, nós ainda nos sentimos culpados. Você estava na faculdade, então jamais soubemos o quanto esteve triste por causa de Javier'

Katey apertou os olhos com força. 'Papai, pare. Isso tudo está no passado agora'

Ele segurou a filha mais perto de si. 'James me contou tudo que aconteceu em Havana. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo'

Ela respirou profundamente. 'Tudo bem, papai' Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. 'Mas essa noite era para ser feliz. Então vamos nos alegrar por Susie, ok?'

'Certo' O pai ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto percorriam o salão em uma dança impecável. 'Mas sabe, isso simplesmente não parece justo'

Katey o fitou 'O que, papai?'

'Susie estar tão feliz, e você estar tão triste' Seus olhos cintilaram. 'Sabe, quando vocês eram crianças, sempre que Susie ganhava um presente, você chorava até que lhe déssemos um também'

'Eu era tão peste assim?'

'Não era peste. Você apenas costumava dizer que não era justo Susie estar feliz quando você estava triste. Isso é mais bom senso do que ser peste. Mas sempre que Susie estava triste, você fazia tudo que podia para fazê-la ficar feliz, você sabia disso?'

Katey riu. 'É, eu posso me ver fazendo isso'

'Então...de certa forma, é isso, considerando que foi idéia de Susie'

'Papai?' Katey franziu o cenho. 'O que você quis dizer?'

Ele lhe deu um largo sorriso. 'Feliz Natal, querida' E, sem aviso, girou-a para longe de si.

Katey atingiu alguém num sonoro 'oof'. Demorou um pouco para que se recompusesse; os giros de seu pai eram mais fortes do que os que estava acostumada. E foi somente quando uma voz carinhosa sussurrou em sua orelha que ela compreendeu.

Ela havia rodopiado diretamente para os braços de Javier Suarez.

'_Feliz Navidad, mi amor'_

E tudo que ela pôde fazer foi murmurar seu nome.

Lindos olhos, como piscinas de chocolate, sorriram para ela. 'Sou eu, meu anjo. Eu disse que não era adeus'

Katey sentiu os olhos encherem-se. Ela ergueu a mão, trêmula, e tocou-o no rosto. Ele suspirou, sorriu, e então segurou sua mão e a beijou ternamente. Um sorriso tomou conta do semblante de Katey antes que as lágrimas pudessem se espalhar. Ele a puxou num abraço, enquanto ela ainda estava imóvel pelo choque.

'Não chore' Ele murmurou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. 'Por favor, não chore. Eu não quero que fique triste'

Katey fitou-o, limpando os olhos. 'Você é o único que _pode _me fazer chorar, Javier. O que está fazendo aqui?'

'Seu pai pediu que eu viesse. Mas eu vou explicar tudo. Então... Dança comigo?'

Ela concordou alegremente. A pista de dança esvaziou para eles; sem dúvida seu pai tinha algo a ver com isso. Javier puxou-a mais para perto, e começaram a valsar.

Katey estava maravilhada. 'Você teve aulas de dança!'

Ele riu. 'Não posso negar. Eu só quis ser bom o suficiente para você' Seus olhos estavam tão cheios de amor, que a única coisa que Katey ainda podia fazer era mover seus pés no ritmo da melodia. 'Tudo que fiz...e tudo que farei. Você precisa saber. É tudo por você'

'Oh, Javier...'

Ele sorriu. 'Eu até dançarei do jeito que você quiser'

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. 'Nada de passos largos?'

'Isso eu não posso prometer'

Katey permitiu-se repousar a cabeça no ombro dele. Era tão bom poder estar tão próxima a ele. Mesmo que aquela fosse a dança mais simples de todas, apenas uma sucessão de passos deslizados, ela ainda sentiu que poderia explodir de felicidade, tudo porque Javier era seu parceiro.

Porque ele estava com ela.

'Eu não estou mais noivo'

Katey fitou-o. 'O que? Por que?'

'Eu sabia que você ainda me amava' Ele ergueu os ombros. 'E isso foi motivo o suficiente. Para ser sincero, eu só participei da competição de dança para poder vir para a América. Eu queria encontrá-la, e o prêmio em dinheiro poderia me ajudar'

'Mas você estava noivo!'

'Você não me deixou terminar, aquele dia no hotel' Ele deixou a mão repousar nas costas de Katey, puxando-a mais para perto. 'Eu estava noivo de Azucena, mas ela não significava nada para mim. Da mesma forma que seu James não significava nada para você'

Ela deixou o queixo cair. 'Você diz... Então _por isso_ era tudo uma grande piada para você!'

Javier piscou para ela. 'Mas também foi por isso que me machucou saber que você iria se casar com James. Eu não sabia se você o amava ou não'

Ela balançou a cabeça. 'Nunca. Quando você tirou o anel dele do meu dedo, você me fez perceber que eu jamais poderia me casar com ele, ou com qualquer outro que não amasse' Contornou o pescoço dele com uma mão, e brincou com algumas mechas de cabelo que encontrou ali.

Javier sorriu, 'Então tenho duas perguntas para você. A primeira é, você me ama?'

Katey afundou o rosto no pescoço dele. 'É claro que sim. Eu te amo mais do que pensei ser possível'

'Bom' Ele concordou, como se falassem de negócios. 'Agora, minha segunda pergunta é a seguinte' Deu um passo para trás, distanciando-se dela. Ele pegou sua mão, beijando-a, antes de colocá-la exatamente sobre seu coração. 'Quando você não está comigo, é aí que dói. É como se o meu coração chorasse porque não pode estar com o seu' Ele remexeu em seu bolso.

'Katey Miller' Ela arfou, vendo-o ajoelhar-se na sua frente, e colocar um lindo anel de rubi em seu dedo. 'Você me faria a honra de ser minha mulher?'

Tremendo, ela deixou a outra mão pender ao lado do corpo. Fitou-o, os olhos cheios de amor. As luzes do salão refletiram no rubi em seu dedo, como se o brilho fosse a chama que sentia quando dançava com Javier. Era como num sonho...

Mas maravilhosamente real.

'Sim...' Ela sussurrou, vendo o sorriso dele se abrir como o sol entre as nuvens. 'Oh, definitivamente, sim!'

E foi somente naquele momento que ela percebeu que todos os convidados estiveram em silêncio nos últimos cinco minutos. Então, todos aplaudiram, e Susie agitava um lencinho enquanto guinchava de felicidade. Seus pais aplaudiam em aprovação, assim como James.

Era realmente como num sonho.

Javier levantou-se rapidamente, envolveu-a em seus braços e a rodopiou, como na primeira noite em que foram rei e rainha do La Rosa Negra. Ela riu, envolvida por uma nuvem de felicidade, mas apenas uma coisa se passava em sua mente.

O rei e rainha do La Rosa Negra sempre mudariam. Mas isso... isso ia durar por toda a vida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Então Javier ficou na América. Ele e Katey casaram-se na Primavera seguinte, por insistência da mãe de Katey, que _precisava_ de, pelo menos, três meses para preparar tudo. Javier obteve seu Green Card logo depois do casamento, e a partir dali poderia viver nos Estados Unidos sem medo.

Susie foi feliz com James. E como Katey havia previsto, ele logo se tornou seu parceiro de dança. Mas Javier ocupou muito bem a vaga deixada por ele. Katey não venceu muitas competições com Javier como seu parceiro; a dança de salão Latina não era muito bem aceita na América. Mas não importava. Ela nunca gostara de dançar pela competição, apenas pelo amor, pela paixão, e pela magia.

Carlos cuidou da família de Javier, como disse que sempre faria. Ele e sua nova esposa criaram as crianças, e cuidaram de sua mãe. Javier e Katey sempre os visitavam, podendo entrar no país graças a um General de alto status. Eles passaram diversos meses em Cuba, apenas aproveitando a liberdade.

Então, se um dia você for a um bar em Havana, um bar com o nome de uma flor negra, não fique muito surpreso com o que vê. Provavelmente, você verá muitos cubanos dançando um ritmo sensual e provocante, o que pode ser chocante. Mas não estranhe se você encontrar um casal diferente, composto por um cubano de cabelos escuros e uma loura de pele clara como a neve, dançando em alguma parte do salão.

Eles estão apenas expressando um amor eterno, afinal.

FIM

Ai, lindo, não é?

A fanfic original se chama Eternal dance, eternal love e, como eu já disse no início, é de autoria de **Moonstar-Dreamer**, aqui no mesmo.

Reviews!


End file.
